


Not So Secret Admirer

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: While Alma receives a Valentines Day present from you know who, Bailey's day doesn't go so well.
Relationships: Alma Rodriguez/Alexander Buglick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, The Chamber





	Not So Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Horseland.

Valentines Day meant that the school got decorated head to toe in hearts. The colors were pink, and red and white, which drove Alma and Bailey nuts. Neither one of the two actually liked the color pink, the color usually being associated with being girly, which Alma never was and Bailey hoped to never be called, as he was a boy.

Alma hated Valentines because of the fact that some of the other girls, particularly the snobby ones, or the rich ones or both, would make fun of Alma on this day because she wasn't boy crazy like a girl should be, or so they insinuated a girl should be.

Bailey on the other hand had problems with cooties, though he had long since given up in the belied that the boy girl germs existed. This however, best described his experience each and every Valentines Day as Alma had to in the past rescue him from girls on the Elementary school playground who wanted to kiss him, much to his dismay. She always told them he had gone another direction or something along those lines.

As they were unlocking their lockers, Bailey was speaking to Alma. "Since we are in seventh grade now, there is no longer any class Valentine box, I don't have to… worry…"

As he paused, his eyes going wide, a numerous amount of valentines came floating out of his locker. Alma clapped a hand over her mouth. "You were saying?"

"It really isn't funny," Bailey muttered. "There's more then there ever were before"

"I bet all of them are from girls this year too," Alma began to help him stuff his backpack with the valentines.

"Hi you two," came Molina, who smiled at the two. "These valentines are for you… happy Valentines Day!"

"Umm… thank you Molina," Bailey muttered, making sure to put his friend's valentines separate from all of the others.

"Sorry Bailey isn't very excited, but as you can see…"

"Don't worry, I get it," Molina smiled. It was then that Alma's older cousin came up to them, a red horse and a pink horse in his arms, both stuffed animals.

"Hello Santé," Bailey muttered.

"Who are those cute horses for?" Alma suddenly asked. "I know their valentine's colors, but they are rather cute."

"Good," Santé muttered rather grumpily. "A kid with glasses was up at the front of the school and asked me if I knew you. He then asked if I could give you these as his family was driving through town and he didn't have time to give them to you in person."

Snickers came from nearby about Alma having a secret admirer and some saying they were glad it wasn't Bailey, to which Bailey hid behind his locker, knowing that they were even more Chloe and Zoe types, the ones that had sighed those words. Bailey shook his head and muttered to Santé. "I see you've met Alma's boyfriend, Alexander."

Alma quickly snatched away the horses from her cousin and turned and stormed off. "Alejandro is not my boyfriend… he's my pen pal."

"Uh-huh… and she let Chloe and Zoe give her a makeover and she even went into a panic mode about meeting him," Bailey shook his head again. "Girls… I am never going to get them."

Santé was laughing at this when Alma suddenly hurried back. "I forgot my books."

"See!" Bailey inferred. "Alma never forgets books of all things!"

"I am going to have to talk with her," Santé muttered under his breath as his female cousin hurried off.


End file.
